Vehicles can be equipped with telematics systems to facilitate intercommunication with vehicle systems and/or other systems, which can allow for accessing interfaces to obtain vehicle system data, issue vehicle system commands, and/or the like. For example, a telematics system can also allow for communicating with certain vehicle systems via an external communication device over one or more networks. For example, telematics systems can provide health status information of vehicle systems (e.g., battery charge level, oil life, fuel level, engine temperature, collision notification, or other system status information) to one or more remote devices, and allow remote devices to interact with the vehicle systems to unlock doors.
Recently, telematics systems are configured to communicate with smart phone applications via a wireless communication medium (e.g., via cellular or other network communications with the telematics system, Bluetooth or other short range communications with the telematics system). In this regard, a smart phone application can communicate with the telematics system remotely to unlock/lock doors, start the vehicle engine, flash vehicle lights or sound the horn, or control the climate system.